


E' solo un gioco

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Fandom League [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Introspection, Kinda Romance, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chi aveva tutto finiva spesso per annoiarsi. Avere potere, avere soldi, ti apriva tutte le porte. Ogni tuo capriccio veniva saziato a dovere, a volte forse anche troppo. E gli eccessi di certo non mancavano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E' solo un gioco

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Ai no Kusabi  
> Personaggi: Iason Mink  
> Pairing: Iason Mink/Riki  
> Prompt: Gioco  
> Sfida: Fandom League  
> Generi: sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 313  
> http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%20league

Chi aveva tutto finiva spesso per annoiarsi. Avere potere, avere soldi, ti apriva tutte le porte. Ogni tuo capriccio veniva saziato a dovere, a volte forse anche troppo. E gli eccessi di certo non mancavano.

Potevi avere tutto ciò che desideravi, bastava uno schiocco delle dita e ogni tuo desiderio diventava un ordine.

E lui aveva vissuto così per tutta la sua esistenza.

Iason Mink aveva sempre avuto tutto. Non aveva mai neppure dovuto alzare un dito, e i suoi desideri diventavano realtà. Per quanto la vita di un Blondie come lui ai suoi stessi occhi era una delle esperienze più noiose a cui potesse mai pensare.

Spesso si chiedeva per quale motivo quei comuni e miseri esseri umani desiderassero così tanto entrare nelle loro grazie. Avere il potere e la responsabilità di un Blondie era qualcosa che lui non augurava a nessuno.

Soprattutto dopo aver conosciuto quel gatto selvaggio del ghetto.

Era un capriccio. Era qualcosa che aveva ottenuto solo grazie al proprio potere. Sapeva bene che se fosse stato un qualsiasi umano, quella rara bestia sarebbe subito sfuggita dalle sue dita.

Continuava a ripetersi che per lui, Riki era e sarebbe sempre rimasto solo un gioco. Mai si sarebbe fatto fregare da qualcosa di più complesso. Avrebbe continuato a godere della presenza del ragazzo. Avrebbe continuato a soddisfarsi con la sua presenza. Ma mai ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di più.

Lo pensava mentre accarezzava il suo corpo. Se ne convinceva mentre con le labbra sfiorava la sua pelle. Mai si sarebbe fatto catturare da quel sentimento ridicolo che faceva perdere la testa ai comuni miseri esseri umani.

Avrebbe continuato ad avere per Riki solo sentimenti superficiali, fino a quando non si fosse stancato da lui. E poi lo avrebbe gettato, come aveva fatto con molti altri giocattoli prima di lui.

Riki no, non sarebbe mai stato qualcosa più di un gioco. 


End file.
